Culpable
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Tal vez era culpa de todos, y ellos eran inocentes por haber caído en esa red. O tal vez solo era la culpa del otro por darle ilusiones a algo que nunca sería, ni será, algo que destruyo antes que fuera real. Tal vez la gente que los miraba con horror tenían razón, y él era el monstruo, toda era su culpa. Quien sabe, nadie tenía la respuesta correcta.


_**Resumen:**_ _Tal vez era culpa de todos, y ellos eran inocentes por haber caído en esa red. O tal vez solo era la culpa del otro por darle ilusiones a algo que nunca sería, ni será, algo que destruyo antes que fuera real. Tal vez la gente que los miraba con horror tenían razón, y él era el monstruo, toda era su culpa. Quien sabe, nadie tenía la respuesta correcta._

 _ **Notas principales:** Lamento si no es enteramente tragedia la historia (no soy buena en ese ámbito), pero entre tragedia o comedia, me decante por la que me cuesta más como buena masoquista. Y ustedes masoquistas por leer este oneshot jaja_

 _ **Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen el cruel de Kishimoto y este fic participa en el "Reto: teatral" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 _ **Frase:** "El amor es una parte del alma misma, es de la misma naturaleza que ella, es una chispa divina; como ella, es incorruptible, indivisible, imperecedero. Es una partícula de fuego que está en nosotros, que es inmortal e infinita, a la cual nada puede limitar, ni amortiguar."_

 _ **Advertencia:** Es un AU, imaginado en nuestro mundo, pero no por eso diferirá mucho la importancia de algunos personajes respecto a otros, como la existencia de ciudades diferentes (en vez de aldeas), y aunque no sea fan de ello, un poco de ooc._

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 **Culpable**

* * *

 **.**

Los gritos y festejos resonaban hasta en las calles, dentro del bar la fiesta daba indicios que seguiría toda la noche, la música estaba tan alta y no daba indicios de detenerse, cada canción alegre le daban ganas a las personas de seguir la corriente y no descansar.

Algunos lanzaban serpentina, tiraban espuma, pero lo que hacía grotesco el escenario era como se derramaba el alcohol el en suelo, el humor de los cigarrillos que solo lograban intoxicar los pulmones, y seguramente algo de droga había en algún lado por el comportamiento de algunas personas. Las luces del bar cambiaban de colores, había escuchado que era lo consagraban el mejor lugar para festejar, así que tenían lo mejor de lo mejor en y servicio, o eso le habían dicho.

La fiesta no era en su ciudad, tampoco en ninguna de las cinco importantes, por lo que le contaron sus compañeros habían buscado hacerla en una localidad importante, una que fuera interesante y conocida por su vida nocturna, y lo suficiente corrupta para mantener el anonimato y no llamar a la prensa. No estuvo en el momento de la organización, ni cómo se repartieron las invitaciones, aunque asume que la discreción que se llevó para informarle a todas las personas que se encontraban hoy fue casi al mismo nivel que una misión de alta importancia.

Sasuke se sentía en partes molesto e incómodo, quería huir, pero su lado racional lo obligaba a mantenerse en ese lugar porque había dado su palabra, callaba la voz en su cabeza que se burlaba de él con cantidades grandes de alcohol.

—No tendría que haber venido, no se que hago en este lugar.

El lugar era perfecto para hombres, y dado de quién era la fiesta, los dueños del lugar se habían esmerado para que el homenajeada se sintiera de lo mejor, y más para ganarse fama entre sus allegados o contactos. Por lo tanto, las meseras iban de un lado a otro sirviendo con sonrisas lascivas, mientras sus camisetas perdían botones con cada hora que pasaba, sus polleras estaban tan obscenamente cortas que solo lograban que algunos derramaran sus vasos al intentar agacharse para ver el color de su ropa interior, si es que tenían.

Tres de ellas se acercaron a él, desde su altura podía ver sus pechos y los colores de sus sostenes, las tres venían con tragos diferentes, no le interesaba lo que era, tampoco en intentar agudizar el oído para lo que le decían las chicas, tomó uno de liquido traslucido, y con una mano las alejo.

—Como si me llegase a importar alguien que cae tan bajo para llamar la atención —bufó molesto.

Siguiendo con la mirada las personas, se daba cuenta que posiblemente los únicos hombres al servicio que dejaron eran al Dj y al barman, aunque este último tenía una belleza andrógina y su pelo largo no ayudaba, creía que la idea de que ese hombre usara solo un chaleco sin camisa, era para que la gente se diera cuenta de su género, si no era por eso, pasaría por una mujer de rasgos marcados. Miro el vaso en su mano, movió el contenido e intento recordar cuantas copas había bebido, aunque pensar en eso no valdría de nada, ya había tomado algo para armarse de valor en ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Solo había ido porque se lo había pedido el dobe, y listo. Pensaba quedarse lo necesario para no parecer un antisocial, pero no lo suficiente para ver a sus amigos y allegados perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaban vomitando, peleando o fornicando con alguna mujer en un rincón del lugar, o algún hombre, algunos con el exceso de alcohol miraban de forma depravada al barman, Kiba estaba sobre una mesa declarando amor eterno, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, ojala mañana sea una gran burla y hallan vídeos o fotos.

Si Neji no hubiese muerto en ese accidente, el idiota tal vez estaría sufriendo el amor que profesaba Kiba en estos momentos, aunque sí ese idiota no hubiese muerto, tal vez esta boda no se estaría llevando a cabo, o eso le gustaba pensar para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

—Como si a un muerto le interese mi odio —murmuró, su vaso ya estaba vacío, busco uno lleno.

Recordó ver al entrar, que se podía vislumbrar una terraza, pero el lugar donde festejaban no había indicios de una puerta, escalera para ir hacía arriba, había un pequeño y lindo patio, pero no le atraía la idea de ir, estaba con algunos inconscientes en la hierba, y por otro lado con parejas disfrutando el aire fresco .Las chicas estaban trayendo bocadillos de cuando en cuando, y sin importarle en preguntarle a las las mesetas entró a lo que se suponía era la cocina, había un par de hombres cocinando que lo ignoraron, había un chico fumando y revisando las cosas que salían de la puerta, como si lo entendiera, le señaló una puerta, y Sasuke sin darle las gracias fue a esa dirección y subió las escaleras.

En la terraza había dos mesetas hablando de sus propinas, chillaron y se sonrojaron al verlo.

—¿Necesita algún servicio de nosotras...?

Las chicas hablaron casi al unísono, el azabache sólo puso una mueca de asco al ver como intentaban mostrar más piel, con un gesto de molestia las echó del lugar, y ambas se fueron decepcionadas.

Cuando realmente se sintió sólo inspiró y exhaló de forma lenta varias veces, el golpe frío de la noche golpeó su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir las repercusiones del alcohol en su cuerpo, sus sentidos ya no estaban en perfectas condiciones y su cuerpo manteniéndose firme sólo era una ilusión. Se apoyó en el barandal para mantenerse de pie y miró la luna con reproche, no iría por ahí contando sus males y penas, a nadie les importaban y a él tampoco debería afectar todo esto, si así se sentía en la fiesta de soltero, definitivamente no iría a la boda, ya buscaría una excusa o algo.

—Y necesito otro trago —miró su vaso vacío, se fijo si las chicas habían dejado algo, pero no, lanzó el vaso a la calle y deseo que golpeara a alguien en la cabeza, una risa amarga se quedó estancada en su garganta.

El tiempo pasaba de a momentos rápido y sólo se daba cuenta al sentir sus manos helada, su ropa se había mantenido bastante bien a pesar de la noche, sólo había algunas arrugas y una mancha ya seca en su pantalón cuando un idiota le derramó sake.

Quería quemar esa ropa.

Corto su monólogo personal cuando se abrió la puerta, pensó que sería de nuevos esas dos muchachas o alguien más, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando apareció Naruto entrando a toda prisa y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. El rubio mantenía con fuerza la puerta cerrada e insultaba de forma cómica a las personas que golpeaban la puerta desde el otro lado.

Los golpes cesaron dando indicios que las otras personas se fueron, Naruto negó con la cabeza y río, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único en ese lugar, parecía que quería decir algo, pero sólo sonrió. Sasuke no dijo nada, lo repaso con la mirada, era un desastre, su pantalón con manchas y arrugas, su camisa estaba hecha jirones, tenía unos collares luminosos en el cuello que sólo hacían llamar más la atención, llevaba una corona dorada mal hecha, su cara daba evidencia de un moretón en un ojo y ambas marcas de sus mejillas se perdían entre esas marcas rojas de besos.

El nudo en su garganta volvió mientras miraba esas marcas, sólo se dio vueltas y volvió a recostarse en la baranda, extraña tener su mano ocupada en el vaso.

Naruto había escapado de la fiesta cuando, luego de que subiera de tono por las strippers, quisieran encerrarlo con una morena para que festejará su último día soltero, su subconsciente le alerto que no hubiera sido una buena idea, y salió a esconderse a la cocina, pero al encontrarlo subió arriba. No había visto a Sasuke en toda la fiesta y asumió que el bastardo no se había presentado, pero estaba había, Sasuke había ido, ahora estaba arriba, pero era él.

Caminando de manera torpe se acercó al otro, y al tenerlo cerca pasó una mano por su hombro y lo acercó, ignoró como el otro se tensaba.

—Maldito teme, pensé que no vendrías —comenzó a reírse al sentir que arrastraba sus palabras.

Sasuke miraba hacia abajo, no quería verlo, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes, creo que hice bien en caer en tu departamento a fastidiarte, al final viniste —dijo de manera orgullosa.

—Seguramente recién te diste cuenta que estoy en la fiesta.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, sin asumir que recién se daba cuenta y lo acercó más.

—¡No Sasuke, siempre supe que vendrías! —gimoteo lastimero.

El Uchiha levantó por un segundo la vista, quería decir algo ofensivo, algo doloroso, pero estaba demasiado cansado de todo para pelear, miró esos ojos celestes, siguió en silencio e intentó imaginar que esas palabras eran ciertas. Su amigo lo había cambiado por una Hyuuga, y estaba bien así, él siempre pedía que Naruto dejara de molestarlo, así que no tenía sentido reprocharle que lo abandonara como si fuera algo reemplazable toda la historia que vivieron juntos.

—Sasuke...

El aludido sólo cabeceo dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

—¿Porque no quieres ser el padrino?

—No me interesa serlo.

—Pero eres mi mejor amigo bastardo, deberías estar a mi lado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, su boca se torció, un bufido fue la respuesta que le dio. Naruto al saber que el otro no hablaría más, le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo y se sentó en el suelo, agarró la corona y la miró divertido, se rió un poco de su aspecto y su risa volvió al ver que no podía levantarse. El rubio miró sonriendo hacia arriba, esperando que Sasuke lo mirase con una sonrisa burlona, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, el otro no lo miraba, miraba de nuevo abajo, aunque parecía que no miraba nada en específico, o su embobada mente le decía eso.

Naruto jugó con la corona en sus manos y recordó algo.

—¿Es verdad? —pronunció suave.

Sasuke por fin lo miró sin entender, el rubio pensaba que era claro, pero tal vez sólo lo había pensado, así que lo repitió.

—¿Es verdad que sales con Sakura-chan?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros como respuesta y Naruto se enojo, la chica de la que hablaba era su amiga.

—Teme, no te comieron la lengua, dame una respuesta.

—Si ella decidió dar por sentado que somos pareja, es su decisión —medito por unos segundos que decir.

—¿Y eso significa..? —dando a entender que quería algo más.

—Significa que mi opinión no importa —dijo firme, no quería hablar más del tema, ni siquiera le importaba.

Naruto desde el suelo lo miró contrariado.

—¡Tu opinión importa!, ¿¡De donde demonios sacaste eso?! —negó varios veces como intentando despabilarse—, ¿Entonces es tu novia?

Sasuke lo miró por varios minutos, intentando ver si su amigo estaba más idiota o las palabras que decían era culpa del alcohol, se sintió dolido que solo preguntase por Haruno, a él ni siquiera le importaba esa mujer, ella se había aprovechado de las ultimas circunstancias y había comenzado a proclamar que sería su novia.

—Si mi palabra importase, muchas cosas serían diferentes. Ya sabes mi opinión de Sakura desde que éramos jóvenes, y nunca cambio.

Cerro el tema, Naruto se sintió incómodo y molesto, pero más que todo, incómodo, como si se perdiera de algo. Intento pararse y se forma tambaleante volvió a ponerse a la par del otro, se quedo en silencio, intentando y comprendiendo lo que el otro quería decirle, volvió a hablar, a pesar de que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Qué hubieses cambiado?

El ruido de un vidrio estallando se escucha a pocos metros, ambos se callaron y vieron hacía abajo, una silla salió volando, segundos después ven cómo sacan dos personas a Rock Lee, por unos minutos la gente lo mira en el suelo mientras pelea contra un enemigo imaginario, Chouji sale con Shikamaru y se lo llevan a la rastra. La fiesta había oficialmente terminado, poco después la gente comenzaría a salir del lugar, lo intuían.

—Si Neji estuviera, se lo llevaría él, seguro le estaría dando varios sermones —intentó reír pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la risa muere al segundo de salir.

—Pero está muerto.

—Si, ya paso un tiempo —respondió incomodo.

Sasuke paso la lengua por sus labios, como saboreando el momento, no perdía nada, ya había perdido todo hace tiempo, así que ya no le importaban las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—La culpa es algo interesante, ¿No crees? —dice de forma tan tranquila, como si hablara del clima.

Naruto abre los ojos como si no creyera lo que escuchara, el alcohol baja de un golpe de su sistema, murmura unos insultos en voz baja al rato, ve en sus manos y la corona no esta, gira su mirada a Sasuke, él sigue sin mirarlo, no le gustaba hablar de eso.

—Al menos puedes marcar mis errores mirándome a la cara —murmuró molesto.

—¿De que te sientes culpable de su muerte?, pensé que ya lo había dicho anteriormente.

—¡No siento culpa, si eso es lo que crees!

Sasuke lo miró fijo y levantó una ceja, una risa corta y seca salió de sus labios.

—Me preguntó cuántas veces llegaste a pensar en su lugar debería haber muerto Hinata —su sonrisa se torció—, ¿O quizás tú?, total, causaste ese accidente, aunque admito que nos sorprendiste a todos, corresponder los sentimientos de esa molestia solo por la culpa que sentiste de ser causante de la muerte de su persona más preciada.

—¡No hables así de mi prometida! —gritó, con toda la fuerza que pudo lograr le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

Sasuke cayo al suelo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y paso la mano por su cara, un hilo de sangre caía por su labio y comenzó a reír, una risa loca broto de sus labios, el rubio solo lo miraba triste, como si no lo reconociera, se quedo en su lugar esperando que el otro se tranquilizara.

—¿Recuerdas esa promesa?

—No se de que hablas... —negó y respondió sincero, miro sus nudillos.

—Ya sabes, cuando eramos adolescentes y vivíamos golpeándonos —el rubio sonrío al rememorar esa época—, poco después de la muerte de mi hermano, me prometiste... no, me juraste algo, cuando tocase fondo me juraste algo. Toque fondo, Naruto.

Naruto bajo la vista, recordaba esa promesa, a veces le gustaba pensar que como sería su vida si no necesitará la aprobación de los demás, ese miedo de ser rechazado, pero ahora era adulto, las cosas eran diferentes, había cambiado todo con el paso de los años y lo había aceptado. Sasuke tenía la mirada apagada, estaba tirado en el suelo, miraba a la nada.

—Eramos muy jóvenes, estábamos confundidos en un mar de malas decisiones, somos amigos Sasuke, mi amistad por ti es verdadera, espero que comprendas eso.

El azabache seguía en el suelo, el rubio intento acercarse para levantar a su amigo, pero el otro dio un manotazo y giro su cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. No se dijeron nada más, al poco tiempo apareció uno de los cocineros, le avisaban que estaban cerrando por los desastres ocurridos, hizo ademan de ignorar la escena que montaban los otros dos, Naruto asintió, sabiendo que su amigo no bajaría con él, se fue solo, poco después el hombre del lugar levantaba a Sasuke y a tirones lo sacaba del lugar, el azabache se dejaba hacer.

—¿No sientes culpa por como me arruinaste? —murmuró a la fría noche y camino tambaleándose por las calles.

El día siguiente llego demasiado rápido para todos.

Era una noche perfecta, cálida, las estrellas brillaban y daban una atmósfera hermosa afuera, y una boda debía celebrarse. Todos los invitados ya se encontraban dentro de la Iglesia, la novia ya había llegado al altar acompañada de su padre, Naruto la esperaba sonriendo, todos sus allegados estaban emocionados, hace mucho no había una boda tan importante, pero el mal sentimiento que acompañaba el rubio desde la fiesta hizo presencia a los pocos minutos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta principal, vio cómo la gente escéptica y con interrogantes se daba vuelta para mirar su estado demacrado, estaba desarreglado y con ojeras. Algunos murmuraban emocionados como si estuvieran en una película " _¿Vendrá por la novia?, ¿Hinata tenía un amante?, ¿Porque no nos contó?"_ , mientras había otro grupo que lo miraba con desagrado y asco, como si su presencia estorbara, como si fuera un insecto que había que eliminar. No los culpaba, él pensaba lo mismo. La Hyuuga lo miraba horrorizado, parecía una muñeca de porcelana que presenciaba una película de terror, se llevó las manos a la boca al verlo a los ojos, ella sabía, sabía todo y aun así se lo arrebató, ella no debería estar ahí, no debería haber boda. Llevo una mano a su chaqueta, y se dignó a mirar a Naruto, tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba desconcertado, estaba estático, su boca era una línea fina, estaba tenso.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? —hablo de forma suave.

El azabache miro de forma aburrida al rubio, se acercaba a pasos lentos y levantaba las manos como si viniera en son de paz, frunció el ceño al ver que lo trataba de estúpido, sacó la mano de su chaqueta y con eso el arma cargada que portaba. Ignoro los gritos, pronto el lugar se silencio como si esperaran el peor de los finales, Naruto se quedo en su lugar por un momento asustado, Hinata aún en el altar, comenzaba a llorar nerviosa, los invitadas no se movían, tenían demasiado miedo, algunas mujeres cubrieron a sus hijos con su cuerpo de forma lenta, a él no le importaba ellos.

Levantó su brazo y ladeo la cabeza, decidió apuntar justo directo a la cabeza de la novia, vio como su padre se levantaba, el Uchiha sonrió divertido y lo miró.

—Siéntese, usted no me interesa —negó con la otra mano, su sonrisa burlona seguía, Hiashi no dijo nada y con cuidado se sentó de nuevo.

Hizo amago de querer disparar, la gente se tenso, el ruido del disparo retumbó en el lugar, algunos gritaron, una bala silbó y pasó a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Hinata, Sasuke solo comenzó a reír al ver como ella caía de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar más fuerte, estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, Naruto le gritó que se detuviese, estaba enojado e intentó acercarse, pero Sasuke se movió primero y lo apuntó a él. Naruto dejó su ceño fruncido y sus ojos se tornaron tristes, él dejó de reír y lo miró aburrido, esperando que hablase.

—Por favor Sasuke, para con eso, no está bien.

—Me pediste que viniera a tu boda, que fuera tu padrino, pues bien, aquí estoy.

—No hagas esto, para el espectáculo que estás montando, no los lastimes, nadie tiene la culpa —respiro hondo e intentó acercarse unos pasos—, la culpa es toda mía, así que baja esa arma.

No cambio su mirada, seguía en la misma postura, el arma seguía apuntando, el azabache lo miraba a los ojos y le reprochaba todo, Naruto parecía que iba a llorar, porque sentía que esto no debía pasar, o peor, que era inminente este espectáculo el mismo día que pidió la mano de la chica, esa inocente chica que lloraba nerviosa detrás de él y lo llamaba preocupada.

—Tenías razón, tenías toda la razón, ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? —gritó por los nervios—, no me casaré, Sasuke, hablemos afuera.

La mano de Sasuke tembló, pero al ver que Naruto intentaba acercarse, se puso de nuevo firme, sus labios temblaron dejando una mueca incomprensible. La gente susurraba su desconcierto, no comprendían que era lo que pasaba, se sentían fuera de lugar, en un espectáculo que no tenían que presenciar.

—¿No te casarás? —murmuró.

Naruto miró a todos los invitados, trago saliva, la presión lo estaba aniquilando, volvió a mirar al azabache y negó repetidas veces. Pero el otro no había terminado de hablar, solo quería asegurarse de algo más y todo estaría bien.

—¿A quien amas, Naruto?

El rubio quedó desconcertado un minuto, pero se recuperó.

—Sasuke hablemos afuera.

—¡Dime, responde mi pregunta! —grito descorazonado, grito con toda la rabia acumulada que tenía.

—Te amo, Sasuke —el rubio bajó los hombros derrotados.

Los murmullos que lo habían acompañado todo el interrogatorio se ahogaron, miraban con terror a Naruto, como si por un momento se olvidaran que había otra persona con un arma, oh bendita sociedad, tal vez era culpa de todos, y ellos eran inocentes por haber caído en esa red. O tal vez solo era la culpa del rubio por darle ilusiones a algo que nunca sería, ni será, algo que destruyo antes que fuera real. Tal vez la gente que los miraba con horror tenían razón, y él era el monstruo, toda era su culpa. Quien sabe, nadie tenía la respuesta correcta.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa dulce, y Naruto sonrió aunque algo nervioso.

—Usurantonkachi... —murmuró suave, aún con la sonrisa.

El arma volvió a sonar, el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reacción, el ruido de un cráneo destrozándose causo escalofríos, el golpe seco de un cuerpo contra el suelo de la Iglesia, estaba tan cerca que la sangre le salpicó la ropa, los gritos resonaron, Sasuke no miro a nadie, solo el cuerpo tirado y negó con la cabeza, aún sonreía. Posiblemente muchos recordarían este día, las bodas eran así, tal vez hasta los periodistas hablen de ellos, no le interesaba las especulaciones que darían luego de esto, si era amante de Hinata o si estaba embarazada, si le debía dinero a Naruto o Hiashi, que era el amante despachado y secreto del rubio, quien sabe que podían inventar.

Por el momento debía cumplir algo.

—Una promesa es una promesa —dijo, y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo unos hombres se acercaban a él apresurados luego de recuperarse del shock, otros iban al cuerpo en el suelo, los gritos de Hinata lo sentía como melodía. Volvió a reír.

Subió el arma a su cabeza, jalo el gatillo sin pensarlo, sintió una presión en la sien izquierda que no duro mucho como para sentir algo de dolor, y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **-owari-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Si no se dieron cuenta o no me pude explicar bien (tenía que ser la historia lineal así que no pude poner flashbacks o recuerdos), pero en resumen, ellos dos fueron algo sin un nombre oficial, que termino en el momento que Neji murió, Naruto por la culpa se quedo con Hinata y a Sasuke lo dejo como amigo, pensando que a este no le importaría._

 _Igual Naruto (el cannon) es alguien que le importa lo que lo demás opinen, sino no sería Hokage, así que el estigma no ser alguien y ser rechazado jugo parte en la historia._

 _¿Se nota que me deje llevar por la frase de "moriremos juntos"?, creo que este Sasuke se lo tomo al pie de la letra jaja. Con la frase que me toco que el amor es parte del alma, es el fuego dentro de nosotros, que no se puede limitar, ni amortiguar. De ahí salio este azabache con el corazón lleno de amor, pero no siendo realmente correspondido. Con un amor tan grande que no lo quiere compartir con nadie, al punto de matar a Naruto y a él._

 _Vamos que en la historia original no se presento a la boda (pobre mi bebe vengador), pero como yo escribo, puede aparecer en vestido rosa si quiero o matando a Naruto._ _¡Odie escribir esto, tenía que haberte hecho caso Rouge y haber escrito comedía, pero soy masoquista!, ojala ustedes no lo odien tanto._

 _¡Mucha suerte en el reto y adiosin!_


End file.
